


Young Love

by Jiangsama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangsama/pseuds/Jiangsama
Summary: This takes place when Sasuke and Hinata were genin. Let's see how the young genin of teams 7 and 8 react to the mix up when assembling teams. Can Sasuke suppress his feelings for Hinata in order to focus on Itachi? Will Hinata remain faithful to her love for Naruto , or will Sasuke's feelings  spark something new? Find out in Young LoveDISCLAIMER: I  DO NOT OWN NARUTO  OR NARUTO CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER, M. KISHIMOTOFURTHER: ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS STORY - SASUHINA4EVER





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So, I came across this story and I fell in love with it. A huge thank you to the original writer of this story (sasuhina4ever from Wattpad) for allowing me to continue this story and see it to the end. It's been a while since I've watched Naruto, so whatever details I get wrong please help by pointing it out. I do hope you all enjoy reading it though.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
> 
> Italics are for characters personal thoughts, sound and flash backs. The rookie 9 are 12-13 while Guys team is a year older.

**Hinata P.O.V**

_Ring...ring...ring_

I woke up right after I heard my alarm go off. Usually I would drown out the noise with my pillow but today is a big day. Today is the day that all the passing academy students get put into their genin teams. _I heard that Naruto-kun passed the academy after all. I hope I get put on the same team as him._

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and combed my hair. A few days ago my younger sister Hanabi dragged me out of the Hyuga compound and out to the stores saying I needed to change my _ugly_ ninja outfit to something _pretty_. So for today, I decided to put on my new outfit: black 3/4 length ninja pants with bandages on my right thigh, a mesh tank top showed slightly from under my navy blue jacket which had the Hyuga crest on the back, blue ninja sandals, and my hitai-ate tied around my neck.

I glanced at my alarm clock. _7:36_

"Oh no I-I'm going to be late!"

I rushed out of my room and hurriedly prepared otou-san's tea. But right when I'm about to step out the front door...

"Hinata!" called out my father.

I stopped and turned around slowly and reply, "Yes, otou-sama?"

"Good luck today with your new team and congratulations on becoming a genin"

_D-did he really just compliment me!_ I gave father a small smile.

"Arigato, otou-sama" I bowed slightly and rush out of the Hyuga compound and off to the academy.

I got here ten minutes early so I could find a good seat yet the room was surprisingly pretty full. _I guess everyone is as excited as I am about today_, I thought. You could see all of Sasuke's fan girls surrounding him. Then there was Shikamaru sleeping at one side of the class while groups of boys talked at another table. _Even Naruto-kun's here! _I internally squealed. I spotted an empty seat right next to Kiba as he shouted, "Hinata-chan over here!"

I made my way over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"So did you hear that that Naruto baka actually passed the exam?" He asked me while his eyebrows were wiggling. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks at the mention of Naruto-kun.

"Hai and Kiba-kun please d-don't call Na-naruto-kun a baka," I playfully scolded.

"Sheesh okay okay," he said and we start to have a conversation about the new tricks he taught Akamaru.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

These girls are getting on my last nerve. They just won't leave me alone! Hn, as if any of them have a chance with me. They are all weaklings and to top it off they are annoying, though not as annoying as pinky and piglet (Sakura and Ino). Thank _Kami_ they aren't here yet. I noticed Hinata walk into the classroom with a new outfit. _It suits her better_, I thought, watching her walk over to sit next to dog breath. _What's so great about him anyways? Why did you, out of every other girl in this class, have to not be interested in me rather that dobe Naruto? I still can't believe he passed!_

I've had a –for lack of a manlier word- crush on Hinata for a long time now. First off she's not as annoying and loud like all of my fan girls and her stuttering is decreasing based on my '_observations_'. She's reserved, calm and kind. She's _cute_ (I only use that word when it comes to her). Her eyes are unique and somehow her very being reminds me of my mother. I don't understand how someone like Hinata could like that dobe and not me. She's hardly ever talked to me expect that one time...

**~Flashback~**

_Normal P.O.V (Sasuke and Hinata are both 10)_

_Hinata rushed to the academy. She was running late because she needed to help Hanabi change. Her mind was so occupied by her thoughts to the point where she was practically sprinting towards the academy and didn't notice the person in front of her until..._

_CRASH_

_She had bumped and fell on top of that person. Hinata had realized who she had bumped into and started to freak out. Sasuke Uchiha scared her a little because of his cold attitude and his signature glares. Plus she never interacted with him before. She quickly got to her feet and bowed to him a number of times._

_As for Sasuke, he was beyond pissed that morning. First he realized that he had forgotten to buy tomatoes from the grocery stands the previous day so he couldn't have his juicy treat for breakfast. Now while walking to the academy, not really caring if he was late or not, some _girl _(probably one of his fan-girls) bumped into him and fell on top of his person, causing his headache to grow more from the impact and his lack of breakfast._

_"G-gomen!" She managed to stutter out._

_Sasuke saw the girl now in front of him. Byakugan. A _Hyuga_. He had never seen one so close and not to mention _cute_. Wait! What was he thinking! Uchihas did not use '_cute_' in their vocabulary. But she was not like the other girls at the academy. She didn't squeal or have heart eyes when near him -which was odd to him- and her eyes were like lavender moonstones. _Weird but not ugly,_ he thought. She's started fidgeting under his gaze and he realized he had been staring at her longer than necessary._

_"Tch, whatever," he said in his emotionless tone and started walking away sporting the tiniest blush_.

**~flashback end~**

I didn't realize the oh-so-annoying duo (Sakura and Ino) arrived and both were now crowding with the other fan-girls screaming my name because I was daydreaming about when I first met her. _Sheesh, when is Iruka going to show up?_ I was getting irritated that he was taking his sweet time getting here. I just want Hinata in my team (and this is genuine). It would be less annoying since she's calm and her Byakugan would be a useful asset to the team.

Suddenly that useless idiot Naruto just decided to jump in front of my desk.

"Get out of my way," I coldly told him. _What does this dobe want now? _We were having an intense glaring contest when...

_Smooch...Silence_

Some moron bumped into Naruto and made us kiss! _My first kiss...with Naruto!_ I try not to throw up while Naruto and I wipe our mouths. Hn. At least I'll get to watch Naruto get beat up by pinky piglet and the rest of my fan-girls.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

_D-did N-naruto-kun and S-sasuke-san just k-k-kiss?_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Iruka-sensei finally walked into the classroom. "Everyone please take your seats."

"All right I have your teams here. They will be a standard three-person cell, two boys and one girl"

Almost all of the girls squealed.

"I hope I get paired up with you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed dreamily.

"No, I hope I get paired up with him, forehead!" Ino declared.

"No me!" another protested.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"No he's mine!"

Iruka yelled at the girls to end their argument. After the class quieted down, he began listing off teams.

"Next, Team seven; Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What I wanted to be on Sasuke-kuns team!" Ino cried out, her voice floating across the whole classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a brilliant ninja like me have to be put in the same team with a loser like Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, Sasuke had the highest score in the class while you had the worst. This is how we balanced out the teams," Iruka informed him. The kids laugh as Naruto slumps back down in his chair.

Sakura silently cheered; _yes I'll make him fall in love with me but if Naruto gets in my way_...

Naruto groaned; _Sakura-chan is so pretty but that teme Sasuke is gonna be a total show off_.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _You're kidding me right?! Me, placed on a team with the dobe and my number one most annoying fan-girl? This is going to be bad; I didn't even get the Hyuga on my team_. Sasuke groaned. He was not going to like this at all.

"Team eight; Inuzuka Kiba! Hyuga Hinata! Aburame Shino!"

Hinata had the widest smile. Despite not being on Naruto's team, she knew Kiba and Shino very well and got along with them. _Naruto-kun seems so happy that Sakura-san is on his team,_she frowned but it didn't last long,_ oh well my teams pretty good too_. Hinata smiled and sighed softly.

Kiba liked his new team. He thanks Kami for especially putting Hinata on his team. After all, he did have a little crush on the Hyuga heiress.

"Team ten; Nara Shikamaru! Yamanaka Ino! Akimichi Choji!" Ino's jaw dropped as she looked at her two team-mates in disbelief.

"You're dismissed for a half hour lunch break. Return to this room afterwards to meet your new senseis"

There was a small noise of scraping benches as the genin hurried to obey their sensei.


	2. Introductions and A Mix Up

**Third P.O.V**

Lunch had ended ten minutes ago. All the teams went back into the classroom and most left with their jonin instructor soon after, leaving teams 7, 8, and 10.

Ino and Sakura rambled on about how great Sasuke's looks were. Choji munched on bag of chips. Hinata was trying to stop Kiba from waking Shikamaru just to bother the sleepy ninja while Shino just watched. Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sasuke just looked forward with his hands folded in front of him, serving as a chin rest. The door opened to reveal a tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, a flak jacket and a beard.

"Name's Sarutobi Asuma here for team 10," the man said. Ino and Choji woke up Shikamaru and the trio headed out the door after their sensei.

Not long after a beautiful red eyed kunoichi with fair skin, long black untamed hair and red lipstick walked in. She wore a short white wrapped dress with mesh under, bandages around her arms and one red sleeve.

"Hello. I'm Yuhi Kurenai here for team 8"

Team eight followed her out of the class with Kiba's heart eyes at her back.

Team seven had been sitting in the classroom for a good three hours and their sensei still hadn't showed up.

"Where the heck is he?!" Naruto yelled poking his head out of the classroom to see if their jonin instructor was down the hall.

"Naruto! You baka just sit still… hey what are you doing!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he grabbed the chalkboard eraser and jammed it into the door frame.

"What? He deserves it for being late!"

"Naruto you really shouldn't do that!" Sakura said.  
**_Inner Sakura: "CHANARAAA I LOVE STUFF LIKE THIS!"_**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hn. Do you really think a jonin an elite ninja would fall for such a lame trick?" I voiced.

_Kami I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Yeah Sasuke-kun's right!" Sakura practically yells.

We didn't have to wait long to find out the answer, for when a silver haired man stepped through the door, the eraser plopped onto his head.

_Get real. **This** is a jonin?_!

"You're late!" Naruto accused.

"Hmmmm how do I put this, based on my first impression of you guys I have to say...,"  
The jonin started calmly, "You're a bunch of idiots. Let's go"

With that, he led us to the building's rooftop.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

**Team 8**

"Alright, I'm Yuhi Kurenai and I will be your new sensei. You can call me Kurenai-sensei," Kurenai introduced.

She had taken her team to a rooftop of a building not too far from the academy.

"Please introduce yourselves and what your dreams for the future are got it? You can start," she said, pointing to Kiba.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru it's nice to meet you! My future dreams are to make a National Dog Day!"

_"Arf arf," _Akamaru barked in support.

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched. _That's not a real dream!_

"That's great. Now you, Hyuga-sama"

_Sama? Really?_ Hinata thought.

"Please, y-you don't need to add 's-sama' to my name, 'Hinata' is fine. Well m-my name is Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan a-and my dream for the future is t-to become a great leader for m-my clan. A strong yet kind leader," she said, having tried not to stutter but failing miserably.

Kurenai's faces showed surprise. Kiba grinned and Shino's eyebrows were raised.

"That's a very great dream. I'm sure if you work hard enough it'll become reality," Kurenai smiled.

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata soft voice said with deep blush.

_She's so cute when she blushes_ Kiba thinks as he states at her.

Kurenai looks over to Shino and nodded to him so he could introduce himself.

"I'm Aburame Shino," and that's all he said.

"Alright well now that we have that out of th-," Kurenai stopped at the entrance of the academy instructor, Iruka.

"Ah, Kurenai. Sorry to disturb the introduction with team 8, but I need to speak with you. It's a rather urgent matter," Iruka said.

Kurenai looked at her subordinates as they nod. She walked with Iruka to the other side of the roof top. If Iruka was nervous, he had no trouble showing it._ How am I going to explain to Kurenai and Kakashi that the kunoichis on their teams were mixed up?_ Iruka thought. They came to a stop.

"What is it that's so important, Iruka? My team was just in the middle of introductions," Kurenai voiced.

"Well you see about that team...," Iruka starts off sheepishly, "You were actually assigned Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino by Hokage-sama"

He laughs nervously because of his careless slip up and continues on, "Hyuga-sama will be on team 7, Kakashi's team"

Kurenai sighed, "Well since it's under the order of Hokage-sama, I suppose there is nothing I can do about it, is there?"

"Yeah and by the way make sure to inform Kakashi for me. Ja!" Iruka waved. And before she had time to respond, he was gone with a poof.

Shaking her head, Kurenai snickers, "You coward"

When she returned to where the three genin were seated, Kurenai called for their attention,

"Ahem."

Once the team quieted down, mostly Kiba, she said, "There seems to have been a mix-up with the teams. Hinata you are actually on team 7 and Sakura will be your replacement here"

Kiba stood up almost too quickly, yelling, "NANI?! Why does Hinata-chan have to be replaced by that banshee!"

Kurenai almost snickers when he called Sakura that.

"It's out of my hands, under the order of Hokage-sama. I'm sorry, Hinata"

"It's o-okay. Gomen, Kiba-kun," Hinata says, trying not to worry them.

Thinking about the new team arrangement, Hinata blushed a deep crimson colour. _I'm going to be on Naruto-kuns team!_

Kiba lets out a small whimper as they walk to go meet up with Kakashi and team 7.

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V**

As I walk them through the building to get to the rooftop, the _girl_ was getting on the last of his nerves, especially when all she talked about was 'Sasuke-kun'. _He looked mad when I first saw him but he's clearly getting more irritated by the minute with her endless yapping. The blonde isn't even making that much noise, and I thought he was the loud one._

"Hah! I beat that Ino-pig. I'm so glad to be on the same team as you, Sasuke-kun! What about you?" Sakura squealed in his ear, still clutched to his arm. No response, only a glare from him.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! What about me? Are you glad to be on a team with me?" Naruto spoke out with anticipation. Sakura turns to Naruto.

"No! You are so annoying, Naruto. You were the lowest at the academy anyways. Why can't you be more like Saskue-kun he's so much better!?" Sakura hissed.

Well that's a surprise. Good thing I'm walking ahead of them or they would have seen my eyes wide and raised eyebrows. _What a rude brat. No shame at all. Naruto might not be like Sasuke but that's not a bad thing. I read her skill profile and she's not as great as the profile says she is. This girl is unbelievably, hopelessly ... **annoying**!_

"Awww come on, Sakura-chan don't be like that!" I hear Naruto whine. _How could he recover from that and try again with her_? _I will never understand how some genin can be like this._

We finally stop at the roof top. I look to my left and see that we're not alone. _Kurenai? What does she want with her team here?_

"Yo, Kurenai," I wave.

"Kakashi, a word?" I nod and we both walk away to create distance between us and the kids.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Calm down Sasuke you can't hit girls. You can't hit girls_.

Sakura's behaviour was completely uncalled for. Even though I don't like the dobe, what she said was fucked up. Naruto's showing her more affection than I do and she treats him like a walking decease.

When we finally get to the roof top, I noticed Kakashi was looking at something so I followed his gaze and... _Hinata! What is she doing here with her team?_ I take care not to let any emotion show on my face; I caught the instant blush once her eyes landed on the dobe. _Tch I'm starting to really hate Naruto now._

Their sensei goes to talk to our sensei in private while team eight stays with us. _Great. I just wanted to get this over with._

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san," Hinata greets.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto and Sakura cry out simultaneously.

"Hn"

Kiba and Naruto start talking about kami knows what. I really couldn't give a damn. Shino sat in silence listening to their conversation and Sakura called Hinata over to her.

_I really don't have time for this..._

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V**

As Kurenai and I walked back to the young teens, I had to resist the urge to grin when I heard the news. _Now I don't need to deal with that brat and I get a Hyuga, a wielder of the Byakugan. This should be interesting. How will they take the news?_

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

"Alright I have some news," Kakashi pauses looking at his team's confused faces. He smirked under his mask.

"Hinata-chan will be replacing Sakura on team 7," he concludes nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and quickly reverted back to his emotionless mask, thinking no one had seen it. But Kakashi didn't miss it. _Did I hear that right? Hinata's replacing Sakura! _Sasuke thought, not believing the words that came out of Kakashi's mouth.

"NANI?!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled (well, Naruto yelled and Sakura shrieked), making Hinata flinch.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan's not going to be on the same team as me!?" Naruto demanded.

Hinata felt her heart drop. _N-naruto-kun_.

"Yeah I won't be able to see Sasuke-kun anymore! Why do I have to be replaced by _her_? She's so shy and quiet and always stutters. I'm way better than her!" Sakura shrieked more.

_Silence..._

The wind couldn't cut through the thick heavy silence.

Sasuke was pissed. _What did she just say_?

Kakashi was furious but he didn't show it behind his bored expression. He sighed. _She's better than you according to her skill profile_.

Shino and Kurenai went closer to Hinata as if to comfort her in her state of shock. _Sakura-san you were so nice only minutes ago, _Hinata thought. Naruto and Kiba stared, eyes wide and gaping mouths at Sakura until Kiba started to growl. Kurenai quickly took action before things got bad.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "since it is under order of Hokage-sama, we can't do anything about it. I'll just take Sakura and we'll go. Thank you for your cooperation, Kakashi"

Grabbing Sakura's arm, Kurenai was quick to head off with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino in tow.

A few quiet minutes went by as they watched the new team 8 leave, with Hinata feeling so embarrassed.

Kakashi was about to break the silence but Naruto beat him to it saying, "H-hey Hinata-chan, this is still a great team, you know! Sakura probably didn't mean it! Anyways we're glad to have you on our team right sensei, Sasuke teme? "

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a pink blush. She smiled softly but her insides felt like fireworks were going off.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at what Naruto told Hinata. _Now let's see it he can use that attitude for tomorrow's test._

"Of course I am. Hinata-chan, you'll do great!" Kakashi said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke expectantly.

"Hn. Yeah"

Naruto and Kakashi inwardly sighed in relief. Hinata's smile only grew.

_Her smile_... Sasuke quickly shook the thought away. He needed to focus on killing Itachi and getting stronger. He knew Hinata would be an advantage to the team and a disadvantage as well to him. He still wanted her on his team regardless. _But it **will** be hard to focus._

"Arigato for welcoming me," Hinata said, diving a short bow, "I'm happy to be on this team"

They all sat down on the 3 steps, Sasuke on the highest step to the right with Naruto and Hinata on the second step (Hinata in the middle and Naruto on the far left).

"Alright I'd like all of you to introduce yourselves," Kakashi announced.

Hinata frowned. _Oh my, this again? I won't stutter this time!_

"What are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked.

"You know... Your likes, dislikes, your hobbies, dreams for the future... Things like that," responded their sensei.

"Well, why don't you go first? Introduce yourself, sensei," suggested Naruto.

"Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys my likes and dislikes. I never really thought about my future dreams... As for my hobbies, I have a just about enough"

"In the end all we really know is his name," Naruto whispers to his teammates.

"Mhm" Hinata agrees. Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"Now you guys. You in the orange jumpsuit go first," said Kakashi, pointing towards Naruto. Naruto jumped up excitedly.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen but what I like even more is the Ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei treats me to sometimes. What I dislike is waiting the 3 minutes after pouring the hot water into the instant ramen. My hobbies are eating and comparing different kinds of ramen..."

_It's like his whole world revolves around ramen_ Kakashi thought

"…And my dream is to surpass all Hokages, and become the greatest Hokage so the entire village can acknowledge my existence!"

"Is that so?" Kakashi mused. _This kid's grown up in an interesting way_.

"Next Hinata-chan," Kakashi said, pointing at Hinata. _There's no way in hell I'll ever say 'sama', _he thought.

_No stuttering, Hina! _"My name is Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan. I like cinnamon rolls and medical ninjutsu. I dislike sea food and people who put themselves before others for their own gain especially if it's on a mission. My hobbies are reading ninjutsu scrolls and flower pressing. My dream for the future is to become a great leader for my clan. Strong and yet kind"

_Oh my Kami I didn't stutter I didn't faint kyaaaaaa! _Hinata celebrated internally.

Sasuke smirked. _She didn't stutter_.

The three males of team seven were all very impressed. The only one who physically showed it was Naruto, "Wow... Um very interesting, Hinata-chan,"

_Very interesting and very impressive, _Kakashi nodded with approval. He motioned towards Sasuke, "Lastly, the emo one"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't like anything in particular" _except Hinata_ "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

_I knew it, _Kakashi thought.

"Okay you three all have different personalities, I like that. We're going to have our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi stated.

"Yatta! What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We're going to be doing something the four of us can do together"

"What is it? What is it! Spit it out!" Naruto screeched.

"Survival training," Kakashi answered.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Survival training?" I whisper. _I wonder how hard that would be for me. But why survival training?_

"This is no ordinary survival training," Kakashi-sensei puts in.

"What's so different about it?" Naruto-kun asks. Kakashi-sensei starts to chuckle a bit which makes me kind of nervous. _It can't be that bad, right?_

"What's so funny sensei" Naruto-kun asks confused.

"Well if I say it, you three will be quite surprised," Kakashi grinned with a glint of mischief in his eye.

_Okay, Hinata. Brace yourself._

"It's basically another test. Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will become genin," Kakashi stated in a matter of fact tone.

I can see Sasuke-san stiffen.

_Oh I get! But Naruto-kun worked so hard_.

"Nani?! Another test? Then what was the whole point of the graduation exams!?" Naruto-kun asks completely surprised and panicked.

"A-ano it's to select potential c-candidates for genin rank isn't it. Since only nine genin will p-pass 66% of the graduates will fail at least, r-right sensei?" I ask hoping to be wrong. Unfortunately Kami was not on my side.

"That's right, Hinata-chan. You're very sharp. Oh and one more thing, I've never passed a team," I freeze as he ruffles my hair. _N-n-n-never passed a team!? Just what is this sensei?_

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

"NEVER!" Naruto shrieked, his voice raising an octave.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi-sensei.

"Never," Kakashi confirmed, "We meet at five tomorrow at team 7 training ground. Make sure to bring your ninja tools. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up. Ja!"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three dumbfounded genin on the roof top.

"Ano, thank you again f-for welcoming me into y-your team," Hinata thanked Sasuke and Naruto.

"No problem Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared, giving Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke walks off. _Stupid Naruto._

While Sasuke was walking away he heard a faint, "Do you want to go get some ramen with me Hinata-chan!"

He stopped in tracks for a moment before walking again with clenched fists. _Usuratonkachi..._


	3. Teamwork

**Third P.O.V**

Hinata woke up the next morning at 4 am still feeling tired and sore from all that had happened the day before. After eating with Naruto she walked home and had a training session with her father lasting up to 4 hours! Her father –Hiashi- taught her non- Hyuga jutsu but still demanded nothing more than perfection as he pushed her to the max. She knew he needed a strong heir and wouldn't be satisfied despite her amazing progress; but she was not a quitter and would persevere through it all to get to the top.

Having finished up with putting on her clothes, Hinata grabbed her scrolls and weapons then turned to her alarm clock. _4:21 am. It only takes around 15 minutes to walk there. Getting there early won't hurt anyone plus I can have extra time to study my medical ninjutsu scrolls, _she thought and then took off to the training ground, arriving there at 4:38. Seeing no one there, Hinata sat on a big rock and started reading her scrolls.

Sasuke arrived at the training grounds around 4:40 surprised to see that Hinata already there. _She hasn't noticed me, _he thought, _She's too distracted with that scroll. _He smirked. _I'll scare her._

"Hinata!"

Her shoulders jolted as she let out a small 'eep'. Sasuke's smirk grew at the small victory. She turned around to face him.

"S-sasuke-san, I didn't see you coming," Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"It's 'Sasuke'. I hate formalities," stated Sasuke.

She was a little taken aback. "A-alright, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke," he corrected. She giggled a bit

"Sasuke," she responded.

He had to turn around to hide his blush from her. A few minutes went by. Sasuke's not by all means a talkative person, but here he was trying to start a conversation with the indigo haired kunoichi.

"So you decided to get here early too, eh?" he said while sitting down leaning on the side of the rock with his legs folded in front of him while he folded his arms at the back of his head closing his eyes.

"Mhm," was her response.

Sasuke opened one eye. _Is she even paying attention while reading that? Guess I better find out._

He closed his eyes again. "Have you thought about what this test means? I'm sure you've figured out that there's something off about the whole thing"

"Hai," Hinata responded, not taking her eyes of the scrolls, "I-I do think the whole thing i-is a bit off b-but I can't wrap my figure around it"

"Hn." _So she was paying attention. _He thought.

"Wake me up when Kakashi gets here," Sasuke mumbled. But right when he started to drift off to sleep, an ear piercing voice rang out.

"Oi! Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off!"

Naruto came running then turned to Sasuke, "Aww Sasuke-teme looks so cute when he's asleep!" Sasuke eyes snapped open, glaring at the loud blonde. He stood up and slowly –with a dangerous aura- stalked towards Naruto.

"Dobe...," Sasuke growled.

Naruto slowly backed away, sweating profusely and gulped, "I-I was just kidding teme! Believe it!"

Hinata sighed. _I can't focus with Sasuke and Naruto-kun arguing._

**_\- _10 a.m. 5 hours later -**

In the sun's midmorning glow, the birds were chirping as a fresh breeze of Konoha brushed over the three genin. Naruto let out an exasperated scream.

"Aghhhhhh! It's been hours! When is that old geezer going to show up! Oh I know, Hinata-chan, use your bakuga to check on what Kakashi-sensei is doing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's 'Byakugan' baka."

"Whatever. Can you do it Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"H-hai," Hinata activated her bloodline and started searching. _H-he's ch-changing! Kyaaaaaaa! _Hinata blushed furiously looking very embarrassed. Naruto and Sasuke gave her a weird look.

"Well what did you see?" Sasuke inquired.

Hinata turned redder if that was even possible and started fidgeting playing with the hem of her navy blue jacket.

"A-ano, ano, h-he was ano w-well h-he was ch-changing!" she stated embarrassed to the point that she almost fainted.

Naruto burst out laughing with tears in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle while Hinata buried her tomato like face in her hands.

_Poof_

Kakashi appeared right in from of them. "Morning! What's with all the laughing?"

"Hinata used her Byakugan to check on what you were doing and she saw you changing!" Naruto laughed while Kakashi blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, Hinata-chan, let's talk about your little sight-seeing adventure some other time," Kakashi said. Hinata turned redder and nodded.

"You're late," Sasuke said with an 'explain' face.

Kakashi smiled, "Ahh a black cat crossed my path on my way here so I had to take to take a longer route"

Naruto rolled his eyes, saying, "Liar"

Kakashi ignored this and moved over to a short wooden post and set and alarm clock on top of it.

"Let's get started," Kakashi said, "This alarm clock is set for noon"

He looked at his team's confused faces. Kakashi pulled out two bells out in front of him.

"The assignment is quite simple. All you have to do is take the bells from me by noon. If you don't then no lunch and you'll be tied to a post while I get to eat in front of you," Kakashi explained.

Their faces fell. _So that's why he told is not to eat breakfast, _they thought.

"A-ano Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells," Hinata pointed out.

Kakashi smirked. "At least one of you will be tied to the post and disqualified for failing the mission. That one will go back to the academy, but then again all three of you can fail too"

Sasuke glared. _I won't fail._

Naruto found new determination _I'll get a bell no matter what-ttebayo!_

Hinata's eyes widened _this doesn't make sense. Why put us into 3-person cells if one of us is going to go back to the academy? Calm down, Hina-chan, I'll get a bell._

Kakashi continued on, "You can use any weapons. That includes shuriken and kunai. You won't get the bells unless you attack with the intent to kill"

"But K-kakashi-sensei those w-weapons are too dangerous!" Hinata blurted out.

Naruto snickered, "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser"

Hinata was confused. _Eraser, what is he talking about?_

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed, "In this world those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more. When I say 'start', you can begin"

Naruto ran towards Kakashi trying to attack him for implying that he was not skilled and in a flash Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist with the kunai in it and put it to the back of Naruto's neck. Hinata gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. S_o he **is** a jonin,_ he thought.

Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I didn't say start yet, but you came at me with the intent to kill so... I feel like I'm finally starting to like you guys"

Hinata frowned._ He didn't like us before?_

"Start!" Kakashi ordered and with that, Sasuke and Hinata dashed out of sight. Kakashi looked around, thinking, _they hid pretty well; _that is, until his eyes landed on Naruto in a fighting stance right in front of him. _Except Naruto._

Sasuke stared at Naruto from atop a tree branch he was hiding in. _Fool._

"Compared to the others, you're a bit weird," Kakashi stated, eyeing Naruto. This only made Naruto angry.

"Not as weird as your hair cut!" he retorted. Naruto charged towards Kakashi only to stop when he saw him pulling something out of his weapon pouch. Naruto -still a little scared- tried to act brave and held his stance. Kakashi pulled the item further out. _Here it goes... A book! _Naruto inwardly exclaimed.

You guessed it, the book 'Make Out Paradise'.

Naruto was so confused. "Wait a minute! I'm about to fight you! Why did you pull out a book!?"

"Why? Because I want to find out what happens next of course," Kakashi replied nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Anger and embarrassment boiled up inside Naruto as he charged again trying to land a punch that Kakashi dodged easily, followed by a kick which Kakashi then grabbed his leg and threw him back. More punches and kicks came from Naruto, but Kakashi either dodged or countered all of them easily all while never looking up from his precious book. Naruto tried to throw a hard punch once he got close enough to Kakashi, but the silver-haired nin disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Never let the enemy get behind you," Kakashi said while his hands made the sign for 'tiger'. Naruto froze where he stood. Hinata became worried as she watched the scene from the bushes._ Naruto-kun... _Sasuke looked at the sign Kakashi was forming and his eyes widened in recognition of the justu at hand. _That hand sign Kakashi is making is for 'fire style justus' get out of there dobe, _Sasuke thought.

"Sennen Goroshi! (One thousand years of death)" Kakashi yelled as he jabbed his fingers into Naruto's butthole. Naruto went flying into the lake. Hinata sweat dropped and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi acted as if nothing happened, resuming with his reading.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

A few minutes have passed since Naruto-kun's incident.

_This must be against the rules. He's a jonin. We can't match his strength, and that includes Sasuke! There's something off with this test. Why would they put us in three man squads if there are only two bells? Kakashi-sensei wants us to go against each other because he only has two bells on purpose. If there are only two bells to have people pass, then this would turn into a two-man cell with a jonin instructor. Do those exist? _I shook my head_. No, that can't be the case. What is the point of this test when they could've only passed those who they knew would become acceptable genin?_

I activated my Byakugan to see that Naruto-kun was still in the water and Sasuke was stalking Kakashi from a tree.

_The test is something meant to test us and see if we can make it through the mental difficulties of the stress. The stress placed on those that passed was first put into place went they found out in their moment of bliss, that they had to undergo a huge test that they would most likely fail. The introduction of such a disappointment would test ability to react when something happens in a mission that is disappointing, like failing. They want to know how well the candidates can handle disappointment. Okay so that's why there's a second test after the first; the stress of the situation test our ability to cope. The stress of the situation is that we're competing with people we have known throughout our Academy days with the threat of an extra year of schooling hanging over our heads. We're pitted against our friends, and told that whatever we do one of us is going back to the academy, that's the part that doesn't make sense. Why are they putting us against each other? The test has to be to teach us something that we already know. What could putting us against each other and our sensei prove?_

My Byakugan unconsciously activated out of irritation. _It's a survival exercise. What were we taught about survival? Ummmm, right, that we need to trust in each other to get through difficult situations. Wait! Team-work! That's it, that's what this test is about, to see how well we work as a team even when we are put against each other and to see if we're capable of putting the mission before ourselves and make sacrifices for the better of the team._

I couldn't help but smile. _In this case the mission is to get all of us to pass the test, which means getting the bells. The enemies –that being ourselves pitted against each other- and the guard is Kakashi-sensei who holds the bells. The obstacle to overcome to do this is to find a way to have all three of us pass with only two belts in play. If it's a teamwork exercise as well as a survival exercise then all we have to do is get the bells by working together and claim the bells that belong to all of us. I have to tell them._ Naruto-kun was still in the clearing so I started to look for Sasuke. I activated my Byakugan. _Found him. _I started moving slowly towards Sasuke.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto swam up to the surface of the lake, reaching into his weapon pouch._ I'll surprise him by attacking him from the water, _he planned_. _He threw two shuriken from the water aiming at Kakashi who caught the shuriken by between his fingers while reading the little orange book.

Sasuke stared in awe. _Sugoi!_

Naruto came out of the water completely frustrated about how he was going to get a bell.

"No bell by noon means no lunch," rang out Kakashi's voice.

Naruto's stomach growled while Kakashi walked away, nose still in the book. _I won't let anyone stop me from getting a bell-ttebayo! _Naruto thought, having another strategy to execute in order to take a bell. While Kakashi was walking away, the lake started to rumble and out jumped around 50 shadow clones coming towards Kakashi. Hinata saw this and was amazed. _S-sugoi!_ _Naruto-kun, these are actual shadow clones! Imagine all the chakra he has. _Sasuke was taken aback but nonetheless impressed. _These aren't just illusions but actual clones. _Kakashi's eyes widened as he thought, _that's a jonin level jutsu and the amount he's created is unbelievable._

"Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for long," Kakashi said while fighting off all the Narutos being hurled at him. Naruto smirked as one of his clones snuck up behind Kakashi and held him back by his shoulders.

"Didn't you say don't let the enemy get behind you, sensei? Good advice," Naruto declared. While Kakashi was restrained all of the shadow clones jumped on him.

Sasuke smirked. _So a diversion tactic, eh? Nice._

The real Naruto went to punch Kakashi with a final blow while the clones held Kakashi down. When Naruto made contact with Kakashi's face he realized that he had actually hit one of his own clones. _What?!_

Sasuke sweat dropped. _He got you with a substitution jutsu, loser._

All of the clones started to beat each other up thinking that the real Kakashi was among them which he was not. Naruto felt stupid about the outcome and undid the jutsu. He sighed and out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny. He turned his head to the object. _A bell! Heh, must have tripped him up so bad he dropped a bell. _Naruto walked to the bell, with a huge grin plaster on his face until...

_Click...swoosh_

His ankle was caught in a rope trap.

"Aww! What the hell-ttebayo! Let me down!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Of course it was a trap, dobe._

Kakashi walked up to Naruto shaking his head and heaved a heavy sigh, "Think before you use a jutsu or they can be used against you. Also, don't get caught in an obvious trap, you fool. A ninja must see through deception"

Naruto was frustrated being lectured while upside down. "I get that-ttebayo!" he cried.

"I'm telling you this because you **don't **get it. Your movements are wasteful," Kakashi spat at the young jinchuriki.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched as Kakashi scolded Naruto. _He's distracted with the dobe so now's my chance_. I grabbed 5 kunai with my left hand and 5 shuriken in the other and flung them at him full force. _He finally dropped his guard. _And the target hit.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto started to freak out. Hinata knew it was a substitution thanks to her Byakugan sensing original chakra.

"Sasuke teme you jerk! That's too far!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Doesn't he know how to talk with a normal voice, _he thought_._

Suddenly Kakashi turned into a log. _Shit! Substitution. Now he knows my hiding spot from where I threw the shuriken and kunai. _Sasuke moved from his position swiftly, in hopes that Kakashi wouldn't spot him. But it would turn out useless.

Kakashi eyed the Uchiha avenger moving from tree to tree. _So that's where he is. He's moving cautiously but that's too easy for me not to detect_. Kakashi turned to face Hinata who was not far hiding behind a bush. She got cold feet for a second but she saw Naruto still hanging from a rope so she decided to get him first but before she could move she felt herself being put into a genjutsu. Her vision started to blur. _Is Kakashi putting me in a genjutsu? _She shook her head and started swaying back and forth; but before she was completely caught in it, Hinata performed a series of hand signs.

"Kai," she said, releasing herself from the strong genjutsu placed upon her. _I'm really lucky Byakugan users can sense genjutsu, _she thought as she sprinted towards Naruto.

Kakashi's face showed utter surprise. _She had the will to break through my genjutsu?!_

Sasuke had stopped moving to witness Hinata's actions. _Genjutsu, huh? She broke Kakashis genjutsu. _He smirked.

"Hi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's smirk fell fast. He turned around in a fighting stance only to face a smiling Kakashi leaning against a tree. Sasuke threw shuriken at him.

"There's no use in using straight forward attacks," Kakashi said, easily dodging the kunai being thrown at him. While he was dodging, Sasuke threw a kunai at a trap he had set up making it go off. Kakashi moved out of the way just in time and Sasuke appeared behind him in a flash. "Nani?!" Kakashi said. Sasuke tried to kick Kakashi's head, but Kakashi saw his attack and grabbed his leg. Still in the air, Sasuke turned with a punch that Kakashi blocked with his free hand. Sasuke kicked again with his free leg aiming for the ribs, but Kakashi stopped it using the hand that held Sasuke's fist. Now that Sasuke had a free hand he reached for the bells on Kakashi's waist but the jonin noticed early enough to pull away leaving Sasuke to barely graze a bell.

_This kid, he's quite impressive. I don't think I'll be able to read 'Make out Paradise' while fighting him._

Hinata finally reached Naruto with a blush looking at how 'cute' he looked upside down pouting.

"Na-naruto-kun, a-ano don't worry I'll g-get you down," Hinata said in her surprised cute voice. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and cut the rope that held him making him fall hard on the ground.

"Ahh! N-naruto-kun gomen!" Her blush grew from letting her crush fall.

He scratched the back of his neck. "It's okay, Hinata-chan! Thanks for getting down at least."

"Q-quick Naruto-kun come with m-me. I'll explain everything o-once we get Sasuke," she said hurriedly, trying to get her team together before the timer went off. Naruto nodded his head dumbly and followed her.

Hinata and Naruto had finally found Sasuke, well Sasuke's head. With his body buried underneath the ground, his face held a furious look. "Oh...wow," he heard.

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto and Hinata running towards him. Naruto had this huge grin on his face like he was not going to let the scene in front of him go for a long while. Hinata's faced contoured confusion and worry all in one. Sasuke looked the other way. _She's with the dobe and she saw me like this!_

"S-sauke, what happened?!" Hinata asked examining his position. _Did Kakashi do this? _She wondered.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just watched as Naruto and Hinata dug up the earth around him freeing him. He glared at Naruto who was smiling at the shy Hyuga, who was blushing red by the attention Naruto was giving her.

"N-naruto-kun, Sasuke I figured out what this whole t-test is ab-bout! Follow me," Hinata said as she grabbed both boys by their arms leading them to a bush to explain. Sasuke couldn't help but blush when she did this.

She explained to them what she came to conclusion with. Sasuke got it right away. _She's so smart...and prett-No this is not the time! _Naruto being the natural born idiot that he was had to process the information for about five minutes before understanding completely. Hinata rummaged through her pouch grabbing a kunai to write on the dirt strategizing a plan to get the bells. Right when they were going to attack...

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

The three genins faces showed great angst. Sasuke stood up first, "Kuso! We spent too much time talking!"

There they were, the trio soon to be ex-genins sat in front of their sensei, Kakashi. Well Sasuke and Hinata were sitting in a cross-legged fashion on the ground, Naruto, on the other hand, was tied to a wooden post between them. Hinata looks over to Naruto with furrowed eyebrows. _Why is only Naruto-kun tied to a post?_

_Man I'm so hungry-ttebayo! _Naruto thought and as if on cue Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's stomachs simultaneously started to growl.

"Oh-oh your stomachs are growling," Kakashi began, "By the way about this exercise, well there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy"

Naruto ginned, Sasuke smirked, and Hinata was confused. _I didn't even do anything..._

"Then, then, that means the three of us...," Naruto shouted excitingly looking between his team mates and sensei while Kakashi just gave a close eyed smile.

"Yes. The three of you... must quit being ninja!" Kakashi finished Naruto's sentence in a harsh tone eyeing their reactions. They all had surprised looks on their faces; even Sasuke's stoic mask disappeared for a second. Naruto was the first to speak. "Um, well it's true; we weren't able to take the bells-" Surprisingly, Hinata cut the blonde in his speech.

"B-but we figured i-it out. A-at first I was confused on w-why we had to do this exercise. It's teamwork isn't it, sensei? You're an elite jonin. 'The Copy Ninja' I've heard; s-so it would have been close to i-impossible for any of us to get a bell on o-our own b-but if we worked together as a team and strategized a plan, we might have been a-able to take the bells," she supplied. Kakashi stared at Hinata wide eyed. _How could she... _He cleared his throat recovering from his surprised state.

"Correct but there were only _two_ bells. Even if you had gotten them one would have to hold back," he added to Hinata's correct hypothesis. Now it was Sasuke's turn to cut in.

"This test is set up purposely to pit us against each other. You wanted to see if we could overcome that and put the squad ahead of ourselves. We had to learn to see through deception" He smirked seeing Kakashi's reaction, knowing he was correct. _They actually got it... _Kakashi thought. He recomposed himself to speak.

"Yes. You got it. Individual actions that disrupt the teamwork throw the team into a crisis and lead to death. For example, Hinata!" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke holding him down with a kunai at his neck. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," Sasuke glared at him.

Horror could be seen on her face. _W-what?!_

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"NANIIIIIII?!" Naruto yelled flailing around as much as he could while being tied to a post with rope.

Kakashi retracted. "That's what happens on a mission. You guys were smart enough to figure it out. For that, I'm quite impressed," complimented them Kakashi.

"Hinata was the one who figured it out and told us. We came up with a strategy to attack but it was too late," informed Sasuke, glancing towards Hinata. Said girl blushed from the recognition. Kakashi complimented Hinata and motioned their heads towards the K.I.A stone. He told them that the names engraved on the stone belonged to special heroes. Of course Naruto made it his goal of having his name engraved on there too, that is until Kakashi told him that the heroes were 'killed in action'. Kakashi said that all his best friends' names were there. After a long silent pause of gloominess Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Alright I'm going to give you one more chance..."

Hinata couldn't hold in her dying question in anymore. "Why is Naruto-kun the only one tied up to a post?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Mattaku. Why does she care so much for that loser. _Kakashi told them that he had caught Naruto trying to eat lunch before the timer went off. Hinata frowned. Kakashi handed Sasuke and Hinata each a bento, saying, "Eat your lunch because the second round will be a lot harder. Do not feed Narut; the person who feeds him will get disqualified. I am the law here, got it?!"

And with that he proofed away.

_Hinata figured it out and somehow managed to get the team to cooperate. Her eyes aren't the only thing that's sharp. _Kakashi thought, watching the three genin from his hiding point.

Sasuke and Hinata in silence when all of a sudden...

_Growl_...

"I'm okay I don't need food. I can go on for hours-ttebayo!" Naruto cried. His stomach growled again. He laughed nervously.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

_Naruto-kun has to eat. If I offer my food I'll be disqualified, but I can't just leave him like that_. I started to get nervous shifting on the grass. _He'll need the energy. _I shoved my bento right in his face bowing my head with a blush. "Na-nauto-kun please t-take my food!"

"H-hinata-chan..." Naruto-kun started.

Sasuke snapped his head towards me. "Hinata... Kakashi-" I cut him off shaking my head.

"I-it's okay, I c-can't sense his chakra. If Naruto-kun is hungry he'll be w-weak and uneffective . Th-that hurts the team and j-jeopardizes the mission, ne?" _Why can't I ever explain something without stuttering!_

Sasuke smirked. _He is handsome. _I started to blush. "Hn. I don't remember you being a talkative person, Hinata." My checks turned to flames.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!" He just closed his eyes and sighed handing his bento to Naruto-kun.

"Here." he said. _That's so nice of him, arigato Sasuke._

Naruto-kun looked at us with teary eyes it made my heart swell. "Hinata-chan... Sasuke teme... Okay, thanks."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Don't say thank you just hurry up and take it."

Naruto-kun laughed sheepishly, "I can't take it; I can't move my arms"

I started blushing like mad. _Oh my kami. Stopping blushing Hinata. I'm going to feed Naruto-kun. _So I started to feed him and let out an 'eep' when he first took a bite from the chopsticks. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto-kun. _I wonder why..._ Then there was a giant…

_POOOOOOF!_

Smoke and air started to whirl around the object the appeared in front of us. I closed my eyes scared. Naruto-kun started yelling frantically.

"You three!" _Kakashi-sensei's voice_.

I opened my eyes slowly to see blue and the Uchiha crest. It was Sasuke's back. He moved in front of me with two kunais out. _He...He protected me. _I could feel myself blush a million shades of red and I felt like fainting (Thankfully I did not).

"Pass," Kakashi-sensei said with another one of his close eyed smiles. I was perplexed.

"Eh?" I managed.

Naruto followed with a, "Wha...?"

"You passed," Kakashi-sensei stated.

_What, how could we have passed? We haven't even started our second chance and we fed Naruto-kun. _"We passed, why?" I asked.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kakashi grinned, "You guys are the first team I have passed. Up until now it was always just dunces who listened to what I said and didn't give food to their comrade. A ninja must see through deception. In the world of ninja those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum"

Sasuke smirked, Hinata and Naruto smiled. Naruto was on the verge of tears. "He's...he's...kinda...cool..." He smiled.

"That's it for the exercise! Everyone passes! Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said with an extravagant thumbs-up.

"Hai!" Hinata said.

"Yatta-ttebayo! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" Naruto cried. Hinata giggled and even Sasuke let out a small chuckle. It was indeed a big day for the official genin of team 7. Kakashi waved them over to his walking figure.

"Let's go, we have to take our team picture!"

Sasuke held out his hand to help Hinata up, his ears pink. She blushed at the gesture. When she grabbed his hand... *_spark* ..._her eyes widened. Sasuke felt it too. She just shook her head blushing wildly while untying Naruto. They walked towards Kakashi, Sasuke walking a little ahead not able to retain the heat flowing to his checks, they were like tomatoes and the tips of his ears were no exception. _Kami..._


	4. Weapons and A Date!?

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping and flying beneath the clear blue sky, the sakura tree petals flying with the wind, the delectable aroma of dango and other delicious foods from the stands filling the air, the tall green trees sprouting new leafs. There, team 7 lay hidden in the trees, on a mission. It had been two weeks now since team 7 was formed and all they did was tackle D-rank mission.

"Sasuke here at Point B!"

"Hinata here a-at Point C!"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto here. I'm at Point A!"

Kakashi sighed through his head set, "You're slow, Naruto!... Okay squad 7... Hm?!"

A black shadow jumped from the trees.

"The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi instructed.

The three genin moved closer to their target that was now rustling in the bushes.

"Alright! It's over there!" Naruto whisper screamed. Then Kakashis voiced, "What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters! I can go anytime!" he answered.

"I'm ready, too!" Sasuke added.

"Me too!" Hinata.

"Okay... Do it!" Kakashi commanded. The three genin jumped out of their hiding places towards their mark.

"Uryaaah!"

_Hisssssss_

Naruto caught the cat. The cat was scratching at his face while Hinata tried to get it off of him hiding the laughter that tried to escape her lips.

"Does he have a ribbon on his right ear...? Are you sure it's our target Tora?" Kakashi asked through his head set.

"It's the target, no mistake." Sasuke informed.

"Alright, the mission to capture lost pet "Tora" is complete!"

"Isn't there a mission with a greater sense of urgency?!" screamed Naruto.

After they reported their mission to the Sandaime team 7 stood outside of the Hokage mansion. "Urusai! I'll beat you and become Hokage!"

"Hn. You can't even throw a kunai straight, usuratonkachi!"

"G-guys..." Hinata tried to stop her teammates from arguing but they continued, ignoring her.

"You're just a show out dattebayo!"

"At least I have something to show off, _dobe_"

"G-guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke finally stopped and turned to Hinata, shocked once they heard her scream. A visible and familiar flush graced Hinata's cheeks as her fists were clenched shut facing her team-mates.

Kakashi sighed, "You guys aren't acting like a team. Hinata had to yell to get your attention for kami's sake! You know what; I know what'll fix it..."

"Teme started it!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke childishly. Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Urusai, Naruto! In order to make your teams bond stronger, I'm sending you three on a special mission assigned by yours truly, me. You three will go on a team date today!" Kakashi yelled at them smiling evilly under his mask.

"Whaaaaa?! I don't wanna go on a date with Sasuke teme!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke glared at both of the males. Hinata blushed trying her hardest not to faint, _A da-date, w-with Na-naruto-kun! Kyaaaaa!_

"You can't refuse, this **is **a mission. See ya!"

And with that Kakashi was gone.

As they pass through the streets of their village, Hinata caught sight of a weapon shop. _All my kunais are pretty dull and I'm running low on shuriken, _she thought,_ maybe if I ask the boys, this can be our first stop..._ Hinata stopped walking right in front of the shop and cleared her throat. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to look back at her with confusion. Hinata blushed, "A-ano, do you guys think w-we can go in there for a while? I-I'm running low on weapons." They stared at her for a few seconds before Sasuke started walking into the shop, Hinata and Naruto in tow.

"Hello! Welcome to Shinobi Weapons! Are there any specific types of...Hey aren't you the Hyuga heir, Hinata? You must know Hyuga Neji, right?" The brown haired girl asked. Sasuke didn't miss Hinata's reaction to the name 'Hyuga Neji'. _Who's Neji? _He continued to scrutinize her next actions.

She composed herself, "H-hai, you must be his teammate..."

She didn't know the girls name.

"Tenten," Tenten said looking at them with a toothy smile.

Hinata gave her a small smile, "Nice to meet you Tenten-san."

"Aw Hinata-chan, no need to be so formal!" She patted Hinata on the back which made her jump slightly. Tenten looked over to the boys, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Hi Tenten-chan! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto spoke proudly as he shook hands with her.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, you better not be one of my fan-girls," he glared. Tenten laughed and let out a small blush, "N-no, I... I already like someone!"

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Are there any specific weapons you want me to show you guys?" she asked getting back to her original question. They told her they just needed to stock up on weapons. Naruto went up to Hinata and started helping her pick out shuriken much to Sasuke's displeasure. She blushed at the attention Naruto gave her. After all why wouldn't she? She 'loved' him and he was giving her his undivided attention. Sasuke decided to take matters into his own hands and came closer to Hinata, insisting on helping her too. Hinata stared at him in surprise for his actions were totally out of character but she pushed it to the back of her mind and gave him a shy smile while sporting her infamous blush. They stared into each other's eyes a little too long before Sasuke turned back to the tools releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hinata turned back as well, her entire face a deep crimson shade, digging her nails into the side of her arm. As per usual, Naruto was oblivious to all of this. Once they were done they went to the counter to pay.

"Ah, thank you and come back again!" Tenten cheerfully said. Right when they were about to leave the counter Hinata spotted a beautiful katana resting graceful on the wall behind Tenten. It was a mesmerizing sword with a silver blade and black grip with two ruby Chinese dragons decorated on it. Its sheath lay right on top of it with the same style of the grip. She unconsciously stopped and stared in awe at the fascinating sword. Tenten followed her gaze and grinned widely spinning back towards Hinata.

"It's on the house Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten-chan! I-Its okay, I-I was just looking at it!"

Tenten gave her a smirk and grabbed the sword from its place on the wall, "I know you want it and I'm not taking no for an answer. Hmmmm this sword will be the start of our new friendship!" She giggled knowing Hinata couldn't say no now, "I'll even teach you the basics of how to use it right now!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Hinata waiting for her to answer Tenten. Hinata turned to her team mates, "I-is it okay if Tenten-chan teaches me for a-awhile before we go eat?"

Sasuke shrugged and sat down on a stool indicating that it was fine by him and Naruto nodded vigorously with a large grinned plastered on his face.

After 3 hours of Tenten and Hinata's kenjutsu practice and 3 hours of Sasuke looking at Hinata in awe at how she learned so fast and moved just as gracefully with the sword while Naruto took a nap. Hinata thanked Tenten and team 7 was off to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's choice.

"Ahh there's my number one customer! Naruto, how you been, and what can I get you all?" Teuchi, the cheerful ramen chef greeted as they sat down on the red stools. Hinata sat in between the two boys on purpose to prevent fighting. Smart little Hina.

"I've been great old man! I'll have pork ramen, extra naruto!" Teuchi wrote down his order as they turned to Hinata.

"A-ano I'll have miso ramen p-please," Hinata said as Ayame had joined them at the counter.

"What a polite cute girl you are!" She complimented making Hinata flush. They all turn to Sasuke,

"Shoyu ramen."

And with that the Ichiraku Ramen chefs got to work on their orders.

"Oi! Hinata-chan um... D-do you, do you talk to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Hinata's face showed disappointment and as she struggled to find words to speak. Sasuke noticed this and he instantly got irritated with the 'dumb blonde', _stupid dobe of course she doesn't!_

"Idiot, you think she'd still talk to Sakura after what she said to Hinata back then," he said glaring at Naruto_._

Naruto paused, searching for the memory. Remembering the incident, he immediately started laughing nervously looking at Hinata's innocent face and Sasuke's glare waving his arms in a defensive motion until he lost balance and fell off the stool. Their orders came and they ate in silence with the exception of Naruto's one sided conversation. Hinata paid attention attentively while Sasuke was blocking him out only listening to half of what he was saying. Half way through their meal they heard a bark and annoying squeal.

Sure enough Sakura came in with her team and with unhesitant motion, clutched to Sasuke's arm like a parasite.

"Sasuke-kun~ I haven't seen you in sooo long my precious boyfriend!" Kiba and Shino sweat dropped.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's surprised face and shoved Sakura off a little too hard.

"You are **not** my girlfriend. Get that through your thick skull," he grunted. Kiba snickered earning a glare from the bubblegum haired girl.

"I'll be your boyfriend Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a toothy grin, running up to her and hugging her tightly while she tried to squirm free from his grasp. Hinata looked like she was about to cry watching her long time crush hug another girl. Sasuke sighed and placed his money on the table for both his and Hinata's meals. He took her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. Hinata looked at his back confused but didn't say anything. He finally stopped at a bench and let go of her arm.

"Don't cry," Sasuke said, "You shouldn't waste your tears on such a baka like Naruto. You might _love _him but you shouldn't get hurt by the person you love. Naruto, he doesn't deserve you. He…hm, he doesn't deserve you because he doesn't realize how much you care about him and how much he means to you, even though he proclaimed that **no one **cared about him, you did... don't you think you deserve better than that? I think you do"

Hinata was sure that that was the most she'd even heard him say at once, she was already sniffing and wiping her remaining tears away. She sat down on the bench and Sasuke hesitantly sat down next to her. It was dark out by now, around 9 o'clock. She turned to face him with a smile and tear stained cheeks, the moonlight hitting her creamy skin. He couldn't help but examine her every feature, and his heart kept beating faster and faster. He hated the feeling but liked it at the same time. _She looks beautiful, even when she cries. She really has no flaws._

As for Hinata, she felt this warm feeling inside of her. She felt her face became hot. Her stomach started tightening. Her heart started to pick up its pace. This feeling was so foreign to her. _What is this feeling?_

"Thank you, Sasuke, thank you so much. No one has ever said something so nice to me"

She unconsciously reached out and gave him a tight long hug. He stood stiff for a few seconds before warming up to it and hugged her back and enjoyed this moment with her. Little did they know that a certain white haired jonin was watching and listening to them from afar. She finally broke the hug with a blush,

"Hehe, I-I should get going i-it's already dark out."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly as if nothing happened and offered to walk her home since it was already dark, he couldn't just leave her to walk alone! She said it was okay and started to walk off. She placed her cold hands on her flaming cheeks trying to cool them down. _Calm down, tomorrow's my day off and I'll finally have a nice break..._

He still silently followed her just to make sure she got there safely. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was... for her. When they reached the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata paused and turned to Sasuke, saying,

"Ano, thank you for walking me home"

"Its no big deal," Sasuke said, "Hurry up and get inside. I'll see you tomorrow"

Kakashi who was unnoticed and not to far away from Sasuke grinned behind his book. _So it seemed that stone cold Uchiha does have a heart, well at least for her... Hmmm I know just how to help him out with that..._ He giggled.


	5. Day of for Team 7: Hinata's troubles

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I turned to my nightstand to turn it off and my eyes landed on our team photo. I smiled slightly. _My team_. I remembered that I had to meet Naruto-kun and Sasuke for training today on our day off but I really don't mind it if it means getting stronger. Once I was done getting ready I went to join otou-san and Hanabi-chan for breakfast.

"Ohayo o-otou-san, Hanabi-chan"

I bowed respectfully then walked over to long short legged table. I sat down on my knees and poured tea for them. My father gave me a curt nod while my sister smiled and me with glistening white orbs.

"Ohayo, Hinata-neechan! Let's train today, just you and me! Teach me how to throw a kunai please!" Hanabi says cheerfully. I smile sadly at her knowing I would have to turn down her offer.

"Gomen imouto, b-but I have training w-with my team today," I apologised.

"You never train with me, onee-chan!" she huffed and starts eating her omelette rice. I couldn't help but giggle, she was just so kawaii! I turned to see my father looking at me. I always feel so small and weak under his gaze.

"Hinata, don't think that complement I gave you on becoming a genin was something you should be getting used to. You are still weak and not strong enough. If you ever even want to come close to a decent leader you will not drag down your team and train harder because what you have right now is just not cutting it. It's mediocre... pathetic. Do you want the Hyugas' to fall into such weak hand like yours? You are the Hyuga heir, start acting like it!" His voice got louder by the second.

_How can he say such things to me this early in the morning? I always try my best father, is that not good enough?_ I looked to see my little sister stare at me with pity and the maids in the kitchen even poked out there head to see what was going on. My eyes were brimming with tears that I tried so desperately to hold back. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to not let out a whimper. _I have to be strong; I can't show them that I'm weak! For Hanabi. Just force a smile and leave. _And that's exactly what I did, smiled and thanked my father for the 'pep talk' before walking out of the compound.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata walked to the bench were her team (minus Kakashi-sensei) was supposed to meet. She realized that she was late seeing as Naruto got there before her. They noticed her coming and Naruto ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

"N-naruto-kun!?" she exclaimed with a blush, surprised by his actions. He just continued to hug her tighter. When he finally let go, he grabbed both of her shoulder and looked at her with those cerulean blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan, where did you go yesterday? You and that teme left without me!" he pouted, oblivious to the fact that he was the reason why they ditched him.

"Ah g-gomen'nasai Naruto-kun, i-it was getting late a-and I-I needed to go home," she lied with an apologetic look in her light lavender eyes. Naruto just shot her his famous toothy grin making her redden even more and told her it was alright. Hinata walked over to a fuming Sasuke who was sitting on the bench a few feet away.

_Maybe I can start calling him Sasuke-kun now_. Nervously Hinata sat on the beach wriggling her fingers nervously...

"Ohayo Sasuke... kun, ano..."

_I should thank him for what he did yesterday. I know Naruto-kun didn't mean to hurt my feelings but it was still really thoughtful of Sasuke-kun to comfort me..._

"Ano…arigato for... for what you s-said yesterday," She thanked him with a slight blush. She was so nervous she felt the pit of her stomach tighten. _What's happening to me?!_

_Kun?_ Sasuke tried very hard to suppress the heat flowing to his cheeks. _Hyuga look at what you are doing to me._

"Hn. I-it was nothing," said Sasuke. He mentality cursed himself for stuttering turning his head the other way. _Kuso why did I stutter, I'm starting to sound like her when she's around that dobe!_

"I don't want our team to falter because you harbor feelings like _that,_" he lied covering up his actions by remaining cold.

Naruto finally came to join them.

"Let's go train dattebayo!" he said pumping his fist into the air.

"Hn"

"Hai!"

As they were walking to their training ground they saw Sakura and Kiba running up to them with Shino being dragged by Kiba. Hinata was a little nervous to see Sakura, Sasuke was just annoyed, and Naruto was excited to see his 'little cherry blossom' or so he calls her running up to them.

"Oi! Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata-chan~!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba you baka hold on!... Ohayo Sasuke-kuuuunn~" Sakura batted her eyelashes flirtatiously which made Sasuke inwardly gag in disgust.

"Naruto, Hinata-_chan_," Sakura greeted eyeing Hinata with obvious hate and jealously. This did not go unnoticed by the Hyuga as she started to shift around fidgeting with her fingers.

"O-ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, S-sakura-san," she greeted politely avoiding eye contact with Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand glared ice daggers at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan~! You look pretty today," Naruto complimented sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with a pink blush on his whiskered face. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"_Today?_ What about all the other days, huh baka?!" She smacked the back of Naruto head. "Anyways I don't care if you think that, only Sasuke-kun, he **is** my future husband after all right Sasu?" She clung to his arm tightly. Sasuke was really getting annoyed now. He shoved her off like she was some sort of disgusting creature.

"I do not find you even the slightest bit attractive, I would never be with someone like you and **don't **call me 'Sasu', got it?" he growled. _What the actual fuck is wrong with her!?_ The corners of Sakura's eyes filled with fat tears.

"B-but Sasu-"

"Oi teme don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!" growled Naruto.

"Tch, and why not? She's annoying," Sasuke retorted.

Hinata shook both of their arms with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please stop.."

They sighed but hesitantly obeyed. She turned back to see Sakura had wiped her tears away and put on that fake cheery smile. Hinata felt her stomach churn at the sight, she felt bad for her but secretly awed at the way she could put up that façade.

"Anyways we're actually here to ask you guys if you want to train with us. Asuma-sensei's team already agreed to it so we decided to get the rookie 9 to train together since it's our day off," Kiba explained. Team 7, well mostly Naruto and Hinata agreed since they were going to train today anyways, and with that team 7 and 8 were off to the trading grounds.

* * *

When they got to their destination, they found Team 10 already there.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino excitedly yelled which Sasuke just ignored. Kiba started explaining what the training session would be like since he was the one who gathered them all here.

"All right we're going to have an all for one spar first, everyone against everyone! Then we'll do one-on-ones, and we can do other training after that if any of you guys aren't tired enough by then," Kiba explained with a cocky smirk (oh he was so going to show off to Hinata today).

"You guys got it?"

They all nodded. Naruto was overly excited, Shikamaru agreed because he was too lazy to protest and Sasuke wasn't really amused by Kiba's 'intimidating' challenge.

"Alright... Go!"

And with that the group sparing began.

* * *

"Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)!"

"Byakugan."

"Chaaaaa!"

"Jūjin Bunshin (Man beast clone)!"

"What a drag..."

"Sharingan."

Shino, Hinata and Sasuke hid in the trees nearby and watched for an opening to attack while keeping guard of their fellow companions who were also 'hiding' up in the trees.

"Bubun Baika no jutsu! (partial expansion jutsu)"

Choji rolled towards them but accidentally collided with Kiba's Gatsūga (fang over fang) creating huge debris. Ino and Sakura were attempting taijutsu against each other whilst pulling each other's hair which Shikamaru took advantage of by using his Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow possession jutsu) on them thinking about what he could make the two girls do against their will. Naruto saw this and had his clones jump on Shikamaru making him loose balance releasing the shadows so Ino and his precious Sakura could escape only to have them charge towards Naruto.

Shino still observing from a tree branch moved his mildly poisonous beetles with stealth across the field to a huffing Kiba and Naruto clones to lower the options of who the real Naruto was. The beetles successfully knocked out Kiba and removed about 20 clones leaving the real Naruto. Choji was already too exhausted to go on so Sakura kicked him in the gut only to have her bounce back by his chubby flaps making her fall on her behind.

The sparing went on for about ten minutes until finally Hinata quickly moved out of her hiding place and blocked the tenketsu points on Ino's arms and legs making her go limp. Sakura gave up on Choji and charged towards Hinata from behind. Hinata saw her with her Byakugan and ducked, narrowly avoiding Sakura's punch, twisting around Sakura in her crouching position until she got behind her and gentle fisted Sakura's lower back. Shikamaru had Naruto in his shadow which gave Sasuke a chance to throw wired kunai at the Nara wrapping him up in wires which released the hold Shikamaru had on Naruto before he and Shino came out from the trees. The only ones standing now were Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Hinata-san, it seems I have underestimated you," Shino praised in his own way.

"Well don't underestimate her anymore bug boy, Hinata-chan's strong dattebayo! Almost as strong as Sakura-chan!" Hinata winced at Naruto 'praise'. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was about to speak when Shino interrupted.

"Hinata-san is the stronger one," Shino affirmed, "Why? Because as you can see Sakura in laying limp on the floor while Hinata-san is standing with us"

He motioned to the lifeless pink splotch on the ground. Hinata was starting to get a little uncomfortable and didn't want to strain her relationship with Sakura anymore.

"N-no, Shino-kun, S-sakura-san is a s-strong component a-as w-well," she reasoned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't look like it to me, Hyuga," he grimaced as he caught sight of Sakura try to act cute for him despite her situation. They decided to stop the spar and waited for everyone to recover. Once they were able to move again they took a lunch break then moved on to the one-on-one spars.

* * *

"Alright! Choji will be our judge for obvious reasons...," declared Kiba. They all sweat dropped as they turned to look at an exhausted Choji with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Anyways, now that we have an even amount of us, let's pair up!" Kiba announced, "Since I'm the one who suggested this training session it's only fair that I choose my opponent first"

Kiba smirked while looking around to find his match, his smirk turned into the cheesier grin when his eyes landed on last Uchiha.

"_Uchiha_... we're opponents."

"Tch," Sasuke rolled his eyes, _he thinks he can beat me, an Uchiha!_

"Nani! I wanted to go up against Sasuke teme!" Naruto cried. They all deadpanned at him.

"Narutoooo! Be quiet you baka!" Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! But Sakura-chaaannnnn~"

"Shikamaru," Shino began, "I choose you to be my opponent. Why? Because I am inter-"

"Ugh, troublesome," Shikamaru cut off the bug tamer annoyed that he wouldn't be able to lay back and watch the clouds.

Sakura stalked her way up to Hinata, their faces only inches away, "Chotto Hinata-_chan_! I challenge you to be my opponent to battle for Sasuke-kun's love! We'll see who the better girl for Sasuke-kun's heart is right here!"

Hinata turned into a stuttering tomato, "W-what? S-s-sa-sakura-s-s-s-san, I do n-not like S-s-saskue like t-t-that!"

Sasuke could feel his ego withering inside him.

"Soooo then that leaves Naruto and Ino. It's settled, me and Uchiha will start!" Kiba announced, Akamaru barking in agreement.

The first fight did not take long. Sasuke had used hardly any skill to beat the loud Inuzuka. Akamaru left a few bite marks on him and he gained a few scratches but that's as far as his injuries went. On the other hand, Kiba had to waddle back to sit down on the grass mumbling about how he made a total fool out of himself in front of Hinata after the match was over. His clothing was burned and he had kunai cuts all over him.

Shikamaru quit his match after three minuets claiming that he was too lazy and wanted to watch the clouds thus making Shino the winner (by default much to Shino's chagrin).

Naruto and Ino's match was a bit more interesting. Naruto used his Kage bunshins to try and overwhelm Ino but she was a sensory type after all so it didn't take long for her to find the real Naruto. She used her mind technique on him and made him draw a kunai to his own neck forcing him to forfeit. Granted Naruto wasn't really trying because he was still sulking about not getting to fight his rival.

The last match was Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was basically beaming thinking that this was her chance to showcase her undying love for her Sasuke-kun. Hinata shyly made her way up to the middle of the training area to meet her. They were some feet apart facing each other when Kiba yelled for them to start.

Sakura was the first to make a move and ran towards Hinata. Her footing was off so Hinata took advantage of that and at the last second tripped Sakura, making her face kiss the dirt. Hinata yelped and stuttered out an apology. Sakura just grunted and they fell into a taijutsu battle. Hinata -being a Hyuga- was exceptionally talented in this area and Sakura was starting to regret her suggestion for taijutsu in the first place once she started feeling her limbs go numb. Hinata gentle fisted Sakura's shoulder making her fall on her butt. She didn't even have to activate her Byakugan. Hesitating, Hianta made her way to Sakura who was on the ground and held her down declaring her the winner.

"Ahh I s-so sorry, S-sakura-san," Hinata tried to apologize but Sakura just glared at her.

"Hahahaha! Oh my Kami! Forehead look at you! And here you were acting all high and mighty thinking you could win and make Sasuke-kun fall in love with you. Hinata-chan got you good!" Ino was on the verge of tears have a laugh attack on the ground.

Naruto frantically ran up to his pink haired beauty.

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" He asked in a panicked manner. Sakura rolled her eyes

"I'm fine baka just help me up!" she commanded to which Naruto happily complied.

Everyone sweat dropped at his over exaggerated antics except for Hinata who had a look of dismay on her face. Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and mentally sighed. It annoyed him to no end seeing her like that. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to. _Maybe this isn't just some silly crush. _But that was problem. He needed gain power to face Itachi and she was going to get in the way of that.

Kiba walked up to Hinata with a shy grin rubbing the back of his head

"Wow Hianta-chan you did great! You are so strong," complimented Kiba, with a small tinge of pink on his vibrantly marked cheeks. Hinata shyly thanked him. Kiba was about to praise on until he felt the deathly aura and killing intent formulating around Sasuke. Instead Kiba gave a confused yet amused look his way when he saw the Uchiha glaring at him but none the less moved away from the shy heiress.

Sakura, not wanting her pride and ego to bruise, walked up to all of them.

"Hey! I wasn't even trying that hard you know. I didn't want to hurt _our little hime. _If I really wanted to, I could win against her. I just didn't want to embarrass her because she's a _Hyuga _and all so I took the loss. So I guess you could say that _I'm _the better one here with noble qualities right"

She crossed her arms with a closed eyed smirk. Everyone fell quite and looked at her with different expression. Ino, Naruto, and Choji's faces screamed were utter shock. Shikamaru and Shinos expression were kept stoic. Actually Shino was inwardly outraged but didn't let his emotions show through his stoic mask. They were close, so he was very protective of her. Then there was Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba being the more energetic one growled as his fangs started to become more noticeable while Sasuke activated his Sharingan and protectively moved in front of Hinata. Said Huuga just kept her eyes on the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _This is the second time, Sakura-san _she thought sadly.

Sakura finally opened her eyes to see them. Suddenly an innocent look spread across her face and she tilted her head in a sickly sweet fashion with a raised brow, "Nani?"

Naruto was the first to speak, chuckling nervously, "Ah Sakura-chan don't you think that was... ano... a little rude?"

Sakura was about to gladly deliver a punch when she suddenly felt her body freeze. She looked down to see she had been bound by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome?! Shikamaru let go of me so I can punch him. I don't understand why everyone is suddenly acting like this," the pink haired Haruno huffed.

Now it was Ino who spoke up.

"Uh forehead, its okay to be upset cause you lost but don't take it out on Hina-chan. She won fair and square. You look so pathetic right now... Wait! Are you jealous of Hinata-chan?" she asked raising a golden brow at her frenemy's behaviour.

"Ha! As if Ino-pig! And I'm _not _jealous. I merely stated a fact"

Shino decided that it was his turn to be heard as he stepped up to the front of the circle, "Haruno-san, it seems that you are in fact jealous of Hinata-san. Why? You're sudden strange behaviour towards her after she beat you in front of your crush is enough explanation as to why you are acting this way"

Sakura glances a fuming Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated and gulped turning back to her teammate. Kiba not wanting to be left out marched his way up to her as well. Choji vigorously chewed on his BBQ chips watching the scene unfold before him.

"Hey stop being a sore loser, Sakura!" Kiba pointed an accusing figure at her. Sakura's eyes started to water at the cruel words her friends were bestowing onto her. In her mind's eye they were treating her as though she was a baby and they were the angry adults.

Kiba went on, "What is wrong wi-"

"What is going on here?! This is not youthful at all!" Kiba was interrupted by a boisterous shriek. They all turned around to see their senseis with a very green very hairy creature and three genin about a year older than them, walk up to them. They had heard everything Sakura had to say about Hinata and Kakashi finally told Guy to intervene.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved, "Care to explain what just happened"

Sakura had a guilty look on her face as the four senseis stared at her waiting for them to reply. Kurenai eyed her with a disappointed look. While they were explaining the situation to their senseis, Sasuke got bored and started to scan the area when his eyes landed on the indigo hair girl but her eyes were glued on her older cousin Neji, who in return held her stare with a hateful look. Now this caught Sasuke's full attention. _Who is this guy? _He thought scrutinizing Neji up and down from afar.

"So that's it. Well okay Sakura-san, we now know that this was just a childish argument but don't let this happen again, ne?" Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile as he stood up straight from his crouching position.

"H-hai," she blushed turning her head to the side. Kakashi turned to call his own students so they could leave.

"Come on, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata-chan. Let's head home"

They all went and got ready to leave but Sakura quickly got to her feet.

"Ano, hold up, Kakashi-sensei! I have something I have to ask...," she blushed.

"Ano do you think... maybe... you could switch Hinata-chan with me to be on your team?" she asked with sparkling emerald eyes. Kakashi just looked at her with a bored expression. _Did she really jus-...?_

"No," was his simple reply and with that team 7 left a deflated Sakura and stressed Kurenai behind.

* * *

"Ne, Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Kakashi asked as they walk out of the training grounds. He could see that she was stressed, not just physically but also emotionally.

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei it's j-just been a long day...," she assured him, not wanting to worry him. Kakashi nodded in response yet not fully believing her excuse.

"You're right, Hinata-chan. Things did get a little out of hand-ttebayo hehe but I'm sure it wasn't anything serious! Sakura-chan is just feisty like that~ you know!" Naruto tried to lighten the mood. Oh how he was so blinded by the Haruno's beauty. Hinata just gave him a smile and nod.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the loud blonde's defence.

"Tch. Sakura is just simply pathetic," he said in a bored tone.

"Teme!" Naruto cried.

"Dobe..."

"Ma ma, that's enough. Forget about Sakura for now. We have missions tomorrow so I want you all so meet up at 8a. in front of the Hokage tower," Kakashi interrupted. _These two cannot go 5 minutes without starting a fight. _He sighed

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

"Yatta a mission!"

"Hn. By '8a.m.' Don't you really mean 12p.m?"

Kakashi chuckled at his little emo duck, "Of course not _silly_. I said 8a.m."

Sasuke glared at white hair male for the given 'silly'.

"Alright then. See ya tomorrow, ja ne!" And with as smile Kakashi poofed away and the three genin parted ways to their respective homes_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you all for reading. This chapter marks the end of the original author's work. From here on out it will be all me. So as you read, you may notice minor and major changes in the writing style, character's character's and use of vocabulary (both in English and Japanese). I hope you will enjoy it all the same.


	6. First Real Mission

**Normal P. O. V**

Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage and Iruka waiting for their next mission. Hiruzen looked through the D-rank files in search for missions to assign to Team 7.

"Let's see, today's mission for team 7 is," he started listing off the choices, "plough farming, digging up potatoes, finding lost pets-"

"Ie! No, no thank you. I want to do a more exciting mission-ttebayo! Give us something else!" Naruto begged.

_He's got a point_... His two teammates thought

Kakashi sweat dropped at his loud behaviour. He sighed; _I thought it was about time for him to get fretful..._

Iruka stood up from his seat next to the Hokage, "Baka! You're still a bottom rookie! Everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!"

"B-but, it's nothing but trash missio-itte!" Kakashi punched Naruto in the head to shut him up.

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi warned.

The Hokage sighed and finally spoke up, explaining to Naruto about the missions that jonin, chunin, and genin are allowed to do and the history behind it in a long winded boring speech.

"...and yesterday I had pork ramen. It was great dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Listen!" The Hokage yelled.

Kakashi sighed rubbing back of his head, "Gomen"

"Mannnnn! Jii-chan, I'm not the prankster you think I am! Hmph!"

Iruka and Hiruzen started to chuckle. Letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe, Hiruzen said, "If you insist, we can give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be a bodyguard"

Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Really!? SUGOI! Who is it? Who is it? A feudal lord or a princess~"

"Don't get so hasty, I'll introduce you now. Please come in!" The Hokage called.

Team 7 turned to the opening door. In stumbled an old man holding a beer bottle. He rocked side to side a little before he rested his vision on the team.

"Nani?! It's just a bunch of squirts!"

He took a long swing from his bottle, "

* * *

Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiotic face. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing and looking around "Who's the one with the idiotic face ha ha?"

Sasuke and Hinata moved closer to Naruto, "Naruto-kun..."

Once Naruto realized he was the smallest he launched himself towards the man, yelling, "I'll kill you!"

Kakashi grabbed his collar, "Naruto you're not supposed to kill the client. You're supposed to be guarding him!"

The old man introduced himself, "I'm Tazuna, a veteran bridge builder. You will guard me limb and life until I return to my village and finish the bridge"

They all nodded in understanding, well, except for Naruto who was still coming into terms with the fact that he had to guard the old geezer that dared insult him.

"Now," Hiruzen said, "this is your first mission outside the village. You should do well to prepare yourselves before you depart tomorrow. Dismissed"

"Hai!" Team seven answered.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

It was little after lunch by the time I arrived at the Hyuuga Compound. Once I got to my room, I slipped onto the floor, with my heart racing miles per second.

Team Seven's first C-Rank mission and it would be outside Konoha…

_Can I do this?_

_Will I let my team down?_

_Will I be able to support my team if danger comes?_

"Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai!" I answer, sitting up-right.

"I've brought your lunch meal, Hinata-sama. Shall I leave it here outside your room?" asked the female voice from outside my door.

"Hai, a-arigato"

I smacked my cheeks twice.

"D-don't think l-like that, Hinata," I said to myself, "I have t-trained a lot a-and I won't l-let my t-team down"

I opened the door to take the tray of food and closed it once more. Putting the food aside, I began to prepare for the mission with this simple thought in mind,

_I will support my team the best I can and I will not fail on this mission_

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

The following morning, team seven and Tazuna walked out of the village, setting off for the Land of Waves. Hinata was lost in her thoughts, and had slowly separated from the group to the point where she walked on her own. They had been walking for a few hours, and along the way, Naruto asked Tazuna a lot questions about his village. He was so excited; this was his first time out on a 'real' mission of course. While Naruto was talking to Tazuna, Kakashi noticed Hinata's nervousness and fell back into step with her.

"You're a little nervous aren't you Hinata-chan?" Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Hinata was a little shocked_. I'm n-not that easy t-to read am I?!_ She laughed a little rubbing the side of her arm.

"J-just a little. I've n-never been i-in an actual enemy battle. It's j-just new, that's all."

"Well, don't worry much, Hinata-chan. There are no ninja battles in C-rank missions," he gave her a close eyed smile and pat her head. Tazuna chuckled from in front, "You scared little girl?"

He turned his head to face her, as they continued to walk. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile,

"I'm n-not scared, r-really"

Hinata was pretty much convinced that she said that to convince herself. Tazuna turned back around and took another gulp from his bottle.

They continued to walk in silence with the exception of Naruto's one-sided conversation when they all passed a puddle. Suddenly two hidden mist ninjas emerged from puddle and jump at them from behind. Long chains came out of their iron clawed hands and wrap themselves around Kakashi.

His eyes went wide, "Nani?!"

"Huh?!"

"W-what!?"

"The first one!" one of them yelled. The two rogue ninjas pulled the spiked chains hard enough and ripped Kakashi apart. Tazuna and the three genin watched in horror as Kakashi's remains fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shrieked.

In the blink of an eye they were behind Naruto.

"The second one!"

The men threw their sharp chains at Naruto. Sasuke quickly got out two kunais and flung them at the chains which pinned them to a tree, restraining the rogues. He jumped on top of them and kicked their heads. The chains broke and one of them ran towards a shaking Naruto while the other ran for Tazuna.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

_Oh no, Tazuna-san!_ I'm going to be useful asset to the team, _I'll protect him!_ I quickly moved in front of him activating my Byakugan and got into the Hyuga fighting stance.

"D-dont move,m T-tazuna-San!"

I eye the mist ninja as he draws closer.

_Okay... here he comes_.

_I can do this._

I slammed my palm right at his chest.

** _THUD!_ **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After all that rushed adrenaline dialled down inside of her, she looked down and what she saw made her stomach drop. There on the floor lay Sasuke's still body. She had just Juken the crap out of him. Her face paled.

H-he moved in front of me at the last second!? "Oh no..." she whispered to herself.

"Yo!" She brought her head up to see Kakashi had the two ninjas in a head lock.

"Kakashi-sensei y-you're alive!" Hinata breathed out in relief. Kakashi slowly looked down until he saw the paralyzed Uchiha.

"And the great Uchiha fall," Kakashi breathed out. Hinata quickly unblocked Sasuke's chakra points and stuttered out an apology.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you a-alright?" She reached down to help him up. He coughed little bit before shrugging her hands off his person.

"I'm fine," was all he said.

Kakashi looked over to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, do you mind taking out the poison from Naruto's hand? The poisonous claws scratched him"

"H-Hai!" and off she went to go tend to Naruto.

"As for you, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said, turning to their client, "I believe it's high time you start explaining exactly what's going on here"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So don't shoot me alright. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but it's like I said last chapter. This chapter is the start of a mix of me and the original author's work. And next chapter for sure, will be all me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.
> 
> Until next time


End file.
